


Please Don't Go

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anteiku - Freeform, CCG - Freeform, Crying, Depression, Flowers, Lot of Mentions, M/M, Memory Loss, Years Later, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raid happens and years later Tsukiyama finally has the strength to get up. Then he sees someone that is too much like Kaneki named Sasaki Haise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

"Have a heart...Kaneki." Tsukiyama sobbed.

 

"Would you please, not go?" The purple haired man now on the ground, pleaded.

 

He was the one who had gone to try to stop Kaneki from, running into a suiside mission. There were to many that even Kaneki could beat. Even if in the months the white-haired male had gotten stronger more powerful. Shuu knew that Kaneki wasn't a match for the CCG's raid on the coffee shop everyone had loved.

 

But even if it is the place that excepted him, Tsukiyama didn't want the other to go throw his life away for it. No matter what it was, what about the others Ken would leave behind? Hinami? Banjou? What does Kaneki think they were suppost to do?

 

Were they suppost to except that Kaneki left them just cause he thought it was right? For him to go and die, along the others in Anteiku? If he was trying to prove a point, or show them a lesson, this wasn't the right way too do it.

 

Tsukiyama had just prooved it, by even try to hurt Kaneki. Just to prevent him from being able to go in there, at the risk of his own life. You could even see the flashes of their weapons going off, down below the roof top. 

 

"Tsukiyama...I'm sorry." Was Kaneki's reply as he bowed to Shuu. Showing respect for him even coming near the raid, not to mention it was already late and he had just up and gotten there just to plea to Ken.

 

"Thank you for coming and trying to stop me." He thanked as he picked up his mask, that lied on the ground. "But...I can't stand not being able to do anything, anymore." 

 

With that Kaneki put his mask on and left. 

 

X

 

X

 

"Ah...here" Nishiki said as he set his can of beer next to Shuu who layed in the same place, un moved. Nishiki was there with Kaneki earlier, talking about what they were going to do as the place went to hell. Nishiki of course was going to leave everything, not like he had a choice on that one. They both knew the CCG would win this one, even with Mr. Yoshimura, Kaya and Koma.

 

Tsukiyama said nothing to Nishiki, just looking at the half empty can. Nishiki just stared until he was tired at looking at the disaster down below. He got up and left, hours later all the fighting had died down. He even heard from some of the shouting, that the CCG's reaper Arima had arrived.

 

Shuu didn't even want to know what Kaneki was doing now, the younger one was strong. He was considered an SS Rated ghoul, just from his strength alone. He believed it all the times they trained together, Kaneki just got stronger and stronger.

 

It took him along time to gain his trust, he always wanted to help him. Shuu never really understood what he felt for Kaneki. He just always wanted to help, be by his side. That's why he felt something he didn't understand, when Kaneki had finally wanted him apart of his group. 

 

Shuu was more then flattered by that, and had told Kaneki that he would be the dagger under his pillow. He would be there for him, when ever he needed. He's prooved that in all the missions they've gone on, with each other. But this, this was foolish of Kaneki and he knew, they both knew. It was just to late.

 

X

 

X

 

There were pictures being snapped in the distance. Chie couldn't miss something, as big as the raid. The CCG finding a coffee shop full and ran by ghouls? You don't get alot of pictures of that, so she knew she had to take them. Once she saw the headlines and heard the news, she ran over. 

 

Of course she wasn't caught sneaking around, there was too much going on. Her petite figure also helped, she wouldn't be spotted as easily by the CCG. They woukd tell her to return to a more safer area, or the ghouls who would probably eat her. Or just leave her, not all of them were bad. Someone who she considerd a friend, was a ghoul. 

 

She met Shuu in school, he was a charming talkative person. He considered Hori to be a pet, when they met. He had even bought her a leash, she put it on his head. She said she wouldn't be his pet but a friend. 

 

She never turned him over to the CCG and he didn't hurt her. It was a mutual relationship. Hori walked around to different angles, of the buildings and roof tops. Trying to take some good photos, for anyone who would be interested in them later on. 

 

The brown haired women expected some good photos from this. Once she got them developed of course. What she didn't expect to see there, was someone else on that roof top. They were just laying, face flat down. She got closer to see it was Tsukiyama, he looked in pain. 

 

Not physically hurt, but emotionally. She got closer to him, he looked dead from him not moving. But he was alive, very alive, he was just dead on the inside. "So, your here to?" Hori asked kneeling down next to him.

 

She proceeded taking pictures, of the things around them. What was left of it, the raid had ended. Now the CCG was just trying to help the injured and picking up dead bodies. "Nothing good comes when it's cold." Chie breathed out seeing her breath, she was wearing a turtleneck and jacket. 

 

There was no response from her friend, he was never like this. He was always cheerful and liked to talk about all kinds of things. But he just lied there, he wasn't even showing his face now. Hori figured someone had come here, and Shuu followed. But he didn't go down there, he wasn't that risky. 

 

"Kanae should have made sure, you didn't leave the estate tonight." The sun looked like it was about to rise.

 

"What is Gourmet food?" He asked his friend.

 

X

 

X

 

"Tsukiyama, your father's in his office." Kanae had informed Tsukiyama of his fathers where abouts. 

 

Shuu didnt say anything, they were lucky to even see him out of bed. He walked through the rose garden Tsukiyama had once showed Kanae. That was when he first came to the family. He walked around not being able, to smell the flowers as well as he used to.

 

His smell has gotten worst in the past 3 to 4 years. Nothing had triggered anything from him, except one time. When Kanae had brought him a pair of boxers, the smell was something. The design was okay for the pair of briefs, it had a logo 'energy' which he didn't get.

 

But he gave them back to Kanae, only asking 'what is this?' Kanae only took the pair back and walked off, apologizing to him. "Is there anything you would like to do?" Kanae asked. "You must be hungry." Shuu was going through many things, his depression and starvation.

 

He's been eating ghouls and humans, not caring until his Kagune began acting up. His father informed them that his son could not become a Kakuja, due to their family history. The depression begun since the raid, and it changed Tsukiyama. Nearly no one in the estate knew who Kaneki was, though they heard rumor of him months after he dissapeered. 

 

"I'll be going for a walk." Tsukiyama not wanting to look at the flowers anymore turned heel. He remembered once giving some to Kaneki's group, he got the name 'The Flower Man' from Hinami. He put one in her hair as they greeted. He even put a flower in Banjou's hair for fun, telling him to relax and calm down. As he put a jacket and scarf on, he grabbed an umbrella. The sky began to look a little grey, so he took it just in case it was too rain. He walked around looking how much things had changed. He told Kanae he wanted to walk alone, and so the younger one allowed him too. 

 

X

 

X

 

Tsukiyama could barely smell the people around him. He use be the infamous Gourmet, his nose was one of his proudest things. Now he could only smell, things that were strong or easily detected. 

 

Some things had changed as he looked around, some new people, new style, even some new shops as he looked around. He even saw that on a post sign there was some information about a previous auction, ran by unknown ghouls.

 

'That's the same place...' Tsukiyama thought only to look away and keep walking. Some small things brought up memories, so many things reminded him of the past. He didn't like it, it made now feel like hell. He liked it when people smiled, when he could talk to Hinami about flowers, talk to Kaneki about books.

 

Even when Nishiki and Touka would fight, the smell of the coffee in Anteiku. Yoshimura really did make the best coffee. As he kept walking he was walking close to something, that smelled familiar. He tried not to think about it to much, his heart hurt when he did. 

 

Until someone had bumped into him dropping something. "Ah! Sorry about that!" The person apologized. Tsukiyama looked at the person, moving his hair a bit more to the side to get a better look. He was wearing a grey trench coat. His hair was white and black, black coming out of from the roots.

 

Shuu stayed there looking at the man, he looked like Kaneki. Kaneki had black but then white hair, the man even had his grey eyes. Except he didn't wear an eyepatch, but Kaneki had learned to control that. "Oh, I'm sorry i didn't see you..." Tsukiyama helped the man retrieve the last of the paper, that had slipped out of the file.

 

"It's okay, i'm kinda tired i wasn't watching where i was going." He told him, he did look tired but also kinda sad. 

 

"That's okay, i was just thinking too much....What's your name? If i may ask?" Tsukiyama asked, he just saw too many similarities with this stranger and Kaneki. The stranger stared at him and gave a smile 

 

"My name is Sasaki Haise, Special Class Investigator and you?" He asked being polite. If it was Kaneki he would have said his name. Also he wouldn't be an investigator, but the hint of smell he was getting from Sasaki... But things have changed alot in the few years.

 

"My name is Tsukiyama Shuu." He bowed his head. He was taller then Sasaki, same as Kaneki, he realized that they had been looking at the other for to long. "Sorry, you just..remind me of someone." Shuu apologized first, it had looked like Haise didn't like hearing that.

 

He now looked uneasy and shocked. He noticed that tears were coming out of Sasaki's eyes, and he was still staring at the taller one. "You're crying..." He told Haise, as he reached to wipe them. That took him by surprise as he rubbed his eyes trying to get them to stop. There was a silence that stood still, as Shuu looked down at the other, he was nearly 100% sure this person had to be Kaneki. He didn't know how, but he had to be.

 

"Do I know you?" Tsukiyama gave a sad smile, he knew it was Kaneki. "Yes, do you remember me?" He returned a question. Sasaki made eye contact with him. "Barely but, i don't remember the past 18 years of my life either" He answered looking sad.

 

"You want to go get coffee? I can tell you what happened in that time." He offered holding a hand out to the ghoul investigator. "Yes, please." He was afraid to know what happened in that time, but Tsukiyama Shuu seemed like he was going through something similar.

 

"Alright, let's go then Haise." It was Kaneki.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a reunion between the two, and a Tsukiyama arc is happening in the manga! I'm getting the Shuuneki feels and needed to write for them.


End file.
